


Moments

by TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel



Series: The Queen of Helheim and the Secret Agent [2]
Category: Avengers movie - fandom, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Darcy becomes a field agent, F/M, Hel!Darcy, Norse Mythology - Freeform, Phil is a badass and awesome, Pre-Relationship, developing feelings, malicious rumours, mentions of xenophobia and discrimination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 23:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of Hel and Phil as they begin to become something perhaps a little more than friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place some months after the events of 'Helheim is NIce This Time of Year.' Each chapter will be a different little snapshot. Some will be from Hel's point of view, some from Phil's. Please note that Hel thinks of herself as Hel, but Phil thinks of her as Darcy, because that's what she prefers to be called by most people, as she still tries to keep her real identity on the down-low as much as possible. The SHIELD field agents all know who and what Hel really is, however, as do some of the SHIELD employees in different departments.
> 
> At the beginning of this fic, Hel is still working as a scientist-wrangler. Also, does anyone know why my scene breaks are now big spaces instead of actual lines?

Phil was in the break room when Darcy stormed in with a face full of wrath.

“Alright,” Darcy demanded, “which one of you fuckers told the noobs that sometimes I eat people when I get angry?”

A ripple of laughter ran around the room, and Darcy glared.

Phil wasn’t one of the ones smiling.

Maybe none of the other agents noticed, but Darcy’s expression was brittle behind the anger. Phil remembered Darcy explaining, in the video of her interrogation after his resurrection, about her life in Asgard, and the fact that even though she was only a child people had been afraid and mistrustful of her because of the terrible rumours and stories that had been spread about her.

“Jameson,” Phil spoke up calmly.

“Sir?”

“Send out a memo, explaining that this ridiculous story was part of the hazing of new agents and that it’s in no way accurate.”

“Sir.”

“Make sure that it also says that whoever is responsible for spreading that story owes Miss Lewis an apology, and that I want to see them in my office.”

“Yes, sir,” Jameson acknowledged.

When Phil glanced at Darcy he found that she was staring at him oddly, her face a picture of complicated emotions.

Phil gave her a small smile. Most of the conflicted feeling in Darcy’s expression melted away, and she returned his smile with a look of slightly-baffled gratefulness.

Darcy grabbed a cup of coffee, added far too many sugars for anyone who wasn’t a Norse god, and after picking out a couple of cookies went to sit with Phil.

“Thanks,” said Darcy simply.

“Whoever was responsible was being unprofessional, and more importantly in this case, an asshole,” Phil said succinctly.

Darcy snorted halfway through taking a huge gulp of coffee, which resulted in a lot of spluttering as some of it went up her nose. 

Phil considerately passed her his spare napkin.

Darcy glared playfully at him, and he responded with a look that was innocently inquiring. 

“You timed that on purpose.”

“I time everything on purpose,” Phil acknowledged, his eyes twinkling.

Darcy gave him a light shove, but she was smiling.

  


A few hours later Phil was doing paperwork when Agent Davis sidled into his office, trying not to appear as nervous as he obviously felt.

Phil didn’t look up at first, or acknowledge the agent’s presence in any way. He continued working on his paperwork in silence for several minutes, while the agent stood in front of Phil’s desk and waited for Phil to pay him attention.

Phil waited until Agent Davis was nice and worried before he put down his pen and surveyed the man blandly.

He allowed the silence to stretch out for another minute or so before he spoke.

“Agent Davis. I assume you’ve read the SHIELD handbook.”

“Yes, sir.” 

“So you’re aware of SHIELD’s anti-discrimination policy?”

“Yes, sir.” Agent Davis swallowed.

Phil nodded thoughtfully, and watched the Agent shift uncomfortably.

“Then I have to admit, agent, that I’m a little confused about why you thought it was acceptable behaviour to spread slanderous misinformation calculated to create feelings of fear and suspicion towards another SHIELD employee on the basis of their race.”

Phil raised his eyebrows and fixed Agent Davis with a look of polite but implacable inquiry, and waited for the agent for squirm.

Agent Davis looked like he wanted the floor to open up and swallow him.

“I – er – well, uh, sir –” Phil didn’t allow his inquisitive expression to alter in the least as the agent stumbled over his words. He gave Agent Davis another moment or two to flounder around in the hole he’d dug for himself before interrupting.

“SHIELD is an organisation free of racial discrimination, Agent Davis. Whether the race is question is African-American, Asian, Latino or Jotun, it makes no difference. I’m disappointed that you have failed to grasp that. I want you to report to HR as soon as you leave my office. Maybe they can help you understand our anti-discrimination policy better.”

The mortified agent’s face drained of colour at the order. Phil smiled very slightly.

“You’re dismissed, agent.”

  


Agent Davis spent the next two and a half hours watching ‘ _Valuing Differences_ ,’ ‘ _Diversity is A-Okay!'_ ’ and ‘ _Professionalism_ _in the Workplace_.’

The production of all three videos had been a joint project between the most creatively-sadistic minds in the Interrogation and Human Resources departments. The videos had been specifically designed with the goal of instilling such horror in the viewer at the mere concept of being forced to watch them ever again, that the viewer would henceforth abide by SHIELD regulations to the letter.

Perhaps making Agent Davis sit through all three videos in one session was overkill, but Phil found he really didn’t care. When Agent Davis emerged two and a half hours later looking wild-eyed and exhibiting signs of psychological trauma, Phil considered it a job well-done.

“This,” Darcy later told him earnestly, once word of Agent Davis’ punishment (and newfound tendency to flinch at the word ‘discrimination’) got around, “is exactly why you are my favourite, Phil.”


End file.
